The Sea Beyond the Gate
by KazenAlchemist
Summary: Much to his surprise, Edward Elric awakens after his final confrontation with the Homunculi in the middle of the East Blue Ocean. After recieving a Devil Fruit from none other than Dracule Mihawk, he joins the Straw Hat pirates to find a way home.
1. One Stormy Night

Prologue-A Misplaced Hero

The rain pelted down, unmercifully and unending, eternal and dark. Not only that, but the wind was just as cruel, tearing up the sea and all that surrounded it. In the middle of the East Blue, rather close to where the Reverse Mountain towed hopeful ships up towards their dreams and ambitions, there was a single rock slab elevated over the anger fueled water, one covered and soaked with blood. Sketched around its rocky and barren parameter, with what one could only assume to be more blood, was a giant symbol, one that represented fear and evil. It was the image of a serpent devouring its own tale; an Oroborus.

Resting in the middle of the pentagram that had been traced in the center of the reptile's mass was a figure. He was hard to make out, his clothes water drenched and blood soaked to the point where they were almost black, and yet, there was something about him, something amazing that made him stand out. This feat went deeper than skin, much deeper. His blond hair covered his face, and a red trench coat was draped casually over him, in a mock attempt to ward off the ferocious rain. Nothing seemed remarkable about him, at least not until you got closer to him, close enough to notice that his right leg and left arm were gone, the source of the seemingly unending fluids that covered the stone. As a drop of rain thudded down on his forehead, something stirred deep within his conscience, a light was ignited. Despite his pain and the sorrow that held back his soul, the flame awakened him.

As his eyes fluttered open, his first thought was what he had done wrong. Why had it all turned out this way, what on earth could he have done to create something so horrible? After all, the world is set about with one rule, that of equivalent exchange. To create, you must give up, to destroy you must evaluate, that was how everything worked.

"What…have I done?" His dry lips barely managed to sputter out this simple phrase, and despite the effort he put into it, he expected no answer. Yet, much to his surprise, he received one.

"You exist, therefore you must suffer. That is why you lie here dying, my boy. It's part of human nature. The boy stained to look upwards, and was met by the sight of a tall man with a colossal sword mounted heavily on his back. Everything else seemed blurred, but that one image seemed to stand out above all.

In light of things, the boy smiled, "You're not here to…put me out my misery, are …you?" The swordsman shook his head, and he laid his head back wearily, shutting his eyes. "Could you tell me…who you are…?"

"Nothing more than a slave of the government, a humble yet obedient dog. I suppose you can't understand that."

The man kept a strait face, but the boy burst out laughing, which resulted in a coughing spree. After he finished, he nodded slowly, speaking haltingly. "You have no idea…what I've done for the government…and what I will never forget…"

Sighing, the swordsman muttered, "You seem to have great horrors in the depths of your heart, boy, and yet you lay here. Do you not wish to die, to let it all fade away?"

"I will never do that!" Cocking his head, the boy's companion grinned. What resolve, what brass! "I will not do anything like that, because...if I die…I'll never be able to see him again. I have…to keep that promise, even if it takes the rest of my life. That is all I live for."

"Brave words for one so low, but I admire your dedication." Reaching in the depths of his vest, the man pulled out a single fruit, not hesitating to add dramatic effect, and put it down next to the injured boy. "This fruit, despite it's foul taste, will heal you, and help you accomplish your goal. Use it if you wish." The man turned away, striding towards what had first appeared to be a dark blur, but what could now be made out as a small vessel. It was amazing that such a small hunk of wood could ever survive for so long in such a horrible and furious sea.

Resting his hand on the fruit, the boy muttered "I'm not used to getting something for free…What do you want from me?"

The man stopped, and grinned, his laced hat shading over his eyes maliciously, "I only wish to know your name; obviously you are not a native. I suppose…you remind me of someone I met recently…a certain pirate hunter."

Ignoring the last remark, he responded by saying, "My name, huh...My name is Ed. Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist." Then, his head thudded back down as the boy's mind succumbed to the powerful tide of sleep, and the swordsman stepped silently into his boat.

Before letting it drift away into the unforgiving and seemingly un-sailable waters, however, he looked back and muttered fondly, "You will do great things in this land, I can tell, Elric. I leave with you my name, Dracule Mihawk, one of the Seven Armed Seas." Expertly and efficiently untying the holding rope, the swordsman rested back in his seat. "Perhaps we shall meet again, perhaps not. It is all your choice; I hope you make the right one."

With that final comment, his small boat was heaved away by the power of the water and the storm, fading quickly into the darkened air, like a memory from a forgetful mind. And still, the rain came down.


	2. An Envious Glance

Chapter 2:An Envious Glance

Note:Despite his authentic sounding name, (Laughs) the Lieutenant Colonelwho appears biefly is my personal character, not one of Echira Oda's (Did I spell that right?), his are much better and more thought out than my characters.

Perched on the mast of the Going Merry, the captain of the ship, Monkey D. Luffy, couldn't have been happier. As the sun glowed down, he starred dreamily into the sky, watching the giant rainbow, a result of the storm that had caused his crew so much grief the last night, which spawned the mass of the sky. He sighed and pulled his hat down tightly over his eyes. It was a moment like this he enjoyed the most, when life was at it's simplest, nothing to understand, nothing to fight, nothing to do, just…life.

Of course, life never stayed still for more than a minute, Luffy learned this lesson yet again as a shout came from the deck. With little effort, the rubber man flipped himself over, and slid down the sheep shaped bow's neck, landing head first next to the ship's cook, Sanji. Offering a slight wave, the captain greeted him with a simple, "Oi, Sanji." The chef sighed and helped Luffy to his feet, shaking his head the whole time. Brushing himself off, the captain grinned and rushed off again, leaving Sanji to stare in wonder.

"Just like a little kid…" Remembering the battles they had been through together, the cook had to laugh at that notion; childish as he may be, Luffy was by far the strongest person he had ever met. Sighing, the man straitened his tie and looked out at the open sea. Its beauty inspired him, and suddenly all he wanted to do was cook a meal for his precious Nami.

Stepping inside the ship's cabin, he waved to Vi Vi and Chopper, who were busy reading the newspaper, delivered only a few minutes earlier, then turned his attention to the stove. The deer pointed out an article, and both of them laughed, making Sanji smile as he gathered the ingredients. These people may not be as professional as the staff on the Baratie, but they were much better company, and they were ones who he could share his dreams with.

"Sanji, have you seen Karue?" Vi Vi asked suddenly, staring up from the paper. The cook pointed out the door, then picked up his cooking knife. The Princess nodded, patted Chopper, than swiftly moved out the door. Smiling, the deer jumped off the table he had been perched on and walked over to Sanji.

Out the door, Vi Vi moved quietly up next to a distracted Ussop, and a bored looking Luffy, both of who sat silently on the ship's railing gripping fishing poles. She grinned and sat between them, although neither noticed. After waiting a minute, she sighed and whacked her captain on the side of the head.

"Ow…What was that for?" He muttered, rubbing his head. Ussop cast a sideward glance, and then uttered a muffled shriek as he saw Vi Vi. Dropping his pole, he scampered off in fear of the Alabastian princess, afraid of what she might do.

"What have I told you about-"Vi Vi started, then grabbed Ussop's pole and heaved it up. Tied on one end was her spotted duck companion, Karue, who was squirming and cawing in anger "-Using him as bait." Luffy simply shrugged, then looked out at the sea and resumed his bored look. After lifting the duck back on board, the princess glared at the rubber man and asked. "And what could you be using, eh, Luffy, if I may ask?"

The ship's captain raised up his pole and said, "This guy Ussop caught a while ago, but the fish don't seem to like him. Maybe you should try?" Wrapped up in what was probably a bad attempt at a sailor's knot was a short man, waterlogged and half drowned. Vi Vi shook her head, and then shoved Luffy into the water.

A sleeping Zoro shifted and snored, but quickly resumed his quiet rest.

EAST BLUE BORDERLINE MARINE BASE

"So you just found him out in the middle of the sea? Was he swimming?"

"No…just floating there…" Lieutenant Colonel Gihan Morane stared into the brig. Sitting inside was a young man, no older than 15 or 16. He was clothed in a black shirt that exposed his stomach and a pair of equally dark shorts. His hair was the same color as his attire, long and spiky; it almost looked like a palm tree, sprouting out over his headband. The Marine official glared at him, then turned to the Prize Hunter who stood in front of him. "He wasn't swimming, I think he was drowning. I believe he has the power of the Devil."

"You mean…he ate one of those fruit?" The Hunter asked nervously, shuffling away from the caged man, as though he had the plague.

"No…It goes beyond that. We found drifting out there, amon the sunk fleet of the Billions. Every last one of Baroque Walker's agents that had been out there was dead, he was the only one left. This man…he…he's like a demon." Both looked at each other, then at the caged man in fear. Much to their surprise, the 'demon' rose to his feet, laughing and shaking.

"I've never been called that before. Monster, abomination, beast, of course, but the devil? Please, you flatter me." With practiced swiftness, the Prize Hunter drew out his pistol almost instinctively, and fired at the man, not hesitating at all. Grinning, with inhuman swiftness, the figure dodged the shot and threw his arm through the bars, grabbing a hold of the Hunter's head. The Lieutenant Colonel could only watch in horror as the crazed prisoner raised his screaming pray off the ground. "There are two people in this world who I want to kill, my brother, and my father, both of who you will take me to."

Realizing that he was the only other one in the room, Gihan sputtered out, "What…what if I refuse!"

Insanely, the man grinned, almost as though he was hoping he would be asked that. "If you refuse, well, just think of something, you seem fairly intelligent." Dropping the still screaming prize hunter, his hand shifted and glowed, which caused Gihan to only recoil more in fear, until it settled on the shape of a colossal spike. Chuckling, he swung his misshapen hand down, which, with a sickening thud, imbedded itself in the Hunter's skull. "You will take me to Homenheim and the Full Metal, you will take me to the Grand Line."

Gulping the frightened Lieutenant Colonel could do nothing but tremble in fear, and nod.


End file.
